Dull Blades
by KiyoshiMichi
Summary: The apparently long awaited sequel to Shining Silver. LoganHarry M for language and themes Other ScottDraco, SeverusLucius


Woo~ Here it is - the sequel to my LoganHarry story! WOOT! LOVE IT!

Disclaimer: Me no own... or I'd fuck both things up.

Warnings: .... some cussing and strangeness from all.

* * *

Dull Blades

Shining Silver Sequel

by:

Kiyoshi Michi

"Lucius, he's been in there a long time! Don't tell me something happened to the baby!? Or HARRY!"

Lucius felt a twitch in his brow.

"Logan, I assure you everything is fine. It's normal for males in labor to take longer than a woman since their bodies must rearrange for it. If in the highly unlikely event that something did happen, I give you permission to hit me for lying."

That seemed to appease the rugged male as he pulled away, releasing Lucius' shirt to play with his own hands. He hardly noticed that he was cutting up his own fingers this way, since the blades had slid out from his skin. Lucius rolled his eyes and crossed one leg over the other, going back to reading the book Scott had bought for him in America. Along with a note that Draco was pregnant.

"Logan, you can-"

Poppy didn't get to finish her sentence before Logan all but ran in the room, rushing over to Harry who was laying in the bed. He clasped one of the slender hands in his own large, rough ones while staring at the tan face of his love. He waited with a held breath until Harry's eyelids fluttered open, the striking emerald moving to rest on him before a smile graced Harry's lips.

"You'll love them, Logan."

"Them?"

"Twins. A boy and a girl."

Logan stared at Harry who nodded with a delighted smile on his face, pointing weakly behind Logan. Said male turned to see Poppy walk through the door with two bundles. He could only stare in surprise as she handed him the little girl and Harry the little boy. Looking down, he could already tell the girl would have most of Harry's features. He smiled - that fit; Harry was more effeminate than him, though just slightly.

"Zakkay Cain."

Logan looked up.

"Hmm?"

"That's what I want to name our son."

Logan smiled and nodded to Harry, who returned the smile. Then, if Harry got to name their son...

"Tierra Melody."

Harry giggled which caused Logan to give him an odd look. This only managed to make him laugh harder, letting Zakkay play with his finger.

"I never pegged you for being able to pick such a pretty girl's name. 'Earth Melody.' I love it."

Logan laughed and stared down at Tierra, who was fast asleep. He ran his fingers over her smooth cheek, loving the happiness that welled up inside him to know he had created this child with the man he loved.

* * *

"DAD! Help!"

Lucius blinked a few times. That wasn't Harry's normal cry when one of the children was a tad too much. Jumping up, the male ran to where he heard the sound. As soon as he heard the whimperings of his son, Lucius nearly gasped - Harry had apparently fallen down a flight of stairs and knocked over a book case in the process, causing it to fall on his lower half.

"Hold on!"

Lucius should have known a wand would be more useful in this case, but seeing his son in pain and trying to get out from underneath an antique and heavy bookcase caused a mental breakdown of sorts. He ran over and positioned his hands in just the right spot on the shelving before using all his strength - which was a lot more than most gave him credit for - to lift the bookcase just enough to slide Harry out from underneath. Lucius wasted no time, warning Harry not to move, before running over to firecall a Medic.

Logan looked up as Lucius walked into his study at Hogwarts, looking oddly grim. Instantly, all manner of horrible thoughts ran through his mind, ranging from one of the twins dying to Harry having pricked his finger. He was hoping beyond all reason it was the last one.

"Logan... Harry's in the hospital."

Logan was up and through the fireplace before Lucius could properly blink.

As soon as he stepped into the hospital, he accosted the nearest nurse and found out one Harry James Potter was in room 206. He tried to wait patiently for the elevator, but ended up running up the stairs instead. As soon as the numbers jumped out at him, he burst through the door to see his mate once more laying in a bed, totally weak.

"Logan."

He rushed over and grasped Harry's hand in his once more, sitting in the uncomfortable chair near the other. Harry smiled at him, despite the pain in his expression and that his eyes were showing his fatigue. Logan returned the smile, but knew his face was screaming the questions he wanted answers to.

"I fell down the stairs and a book case fell over on me. It's all mending pretty well, but I had a broken rib, fractured wrist... and broken spinal cord. But they said it was a clean break and since we got me here so fast, I'll have the ability to walk again. Just... not now."

Harry gave Logan another tired smile, but that didn't take the furrow from Logan's brow.

"Look, I'll be fine. Promise. No need to worry."

Logan didn't return the smile, but his face at least smoothed out and ke pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead after telling him to sleep. The older male leaned back in the chair and watched as Harry slept, face set in a pensive expression as doctors came to check on his mate every so often, never once asking him to leave.

* * *

"Son please... you need rest. I told you - I'll take care of Tierra and Zakkay."

"But I haven't seen my children in three days."

Lucius could have sworn his heart was breaking watching his son wipe at the tears that gathered in his eyes. With a sigh, Lucius walked off and came back a few moments later, sitting in a chair before handing the bundle that was Tierra to Harry.

"Just please be careful."

"My arms work just fine."

Lucius twitched as he felt guilt at thinking his son could not hold his child with legs that were not working. He watched a smile spread over Harry's lips and felt one tug at his own. It would take a long while, but they said Harry would walk again, maybe with a limp or slower than before, but Lucius felt he could do it as long as his family stayed with him through it all. Maybe he should tell him now? It might make him happier.

"Harry, I have some wondrous news about your brother, Draco."

"Oh! Tell me, tell me!"

"During your labor, I received word from Scott that Draco was pregnant."

All he got was a stare for the longest moment before that wide grin lit up his entire face. Lucius chuckled as the boy laughed and clapped, making Tierra giggle though she had no idea what was going on.

"So, what are they going to do?"

"Well, since the witches are better trained for male pregnancy here in England, Scott is bringing Draco back to the manor. Plus, he wanted Draco to be in a bit more familiar area than their home in America."

"Draco's coming back!?"

Lucius nodded and nearly fell over laughing when Harry squealed like a little girl - Tierra following her 'mother' and doing the same - and bounced in the bed. It was wondrous to know that not even something like being paraplegic could dampen Harry's mood and spirit.

"What? Your brother's coming back... with Scott!?"

"That's what I just said, yeah."

Logan groaned and ran to catch up with Harry, who had learned to use a wheel chair quite well. He really didn't want Scott asking questions, or to suffer Draco's wrath. Wait... when were they supposed to be here!?

"Logan!"

He froze - that voice. It was so damned familiar. The man ducked behind a wall as Harry went through to the foyer, laughing. Logan's eye twitched. Damn, was he a horrible person for letting Harry greet his brother alone? In a wheel chair?

"Logan."

Yes, he jumped, but he did not scream. No matter what Harry, Lucius, Scott and Draco kept saying later.

"Y-Yes?"

"My brother is in a wheel chair..."

Gulp.

"Um.... yes, he is."

"His legs worked beyond perfectly no more than two months ago."

"That they did..."

Logan ducked away from Draco's hand and dove behind Lucius, fanning the long platinum hair to drape over his own back. Somehow, Lucius was used to this... maybe from all the times Logan hid from an angry Harry until he calmed enough for them to talk pleasantly.

"Draco, it was not Logan's fault. He was working. Harry fell down the stairs and one of your bookcases fell onto him. Harry is just fine and with work, he will walk again. Don't get too worked up. You being here helps a lot. He was starting to miss his brother."

Lucius smiled and Draco looked to Harry who nodded. Draco made an odd sound (he denied it vehemently) and moved to hug his brother tightly, sitting in his lap since he couldn't feel his weight.

"Of course! Why wouldn't he miss his dear brother!"

"Because you said incest wasn't hot anymore, so I got Logan."

"Now you're the bitch!"

Lucius choked on oxygen, obviously having never heard this joke before as Logan and Scott simply waited for the moment to pass. Pouting, Draco slipped from Harry's lap and attached himself to Scott, who rubbed his head. An odd silence followed the joke before Lucius decided to break it with a horribly depressed tone.

"Why the hell wasn't I invited into this forbidden family love?"

Harry and Draco laughed until tears streamed down their faces while Logan and Scott tried so hard not to kill someone.

* * *

"Logan... hey Logan. Logan. Logan, wake your arse up or, so help me God, I will go fuck my dad right now."

Logan's eyes snapped open and his arms wrapped around Harry, pulling him close and looking around like a mad man.

"He's not in here, is he? I will rip his head off!"

".... you suck at taking jokes lightly. Like I'm really going to have sex with my dad, hot as he may be. I will leave that to Severus. Anyway, apparently the medics lied."

Logan stared at him long and hard. There were so many ways he could take that, the one closest to the front of his mind being Harry will never be able to walk again.

".... what?"

Harry laughed when his voice trembled, apparently finding something funny. Logan was not finding the situation comical. He was freaking out internally because Harry had said nothing.

"You idiot, I'm fine. Watch."

Logan held his breath as Harry placed his feet on the ground and stood up. He giggled as he walked around, then jogged in place, then jumped up and down before finally jumping onto the bed and curling into Logan's side. Logan tried to calm down, as he'd been just about to puke with all the worry he had that Harry was going to fall and do more damage.

"You were about to get sick, weren't you?"

"Shut up."

Harry giggled sweetly and pressed a light kiss to Logan's cheek before the man turned his head to pull mate into a searing kiss. It lasted only moments, but Harry found it worked just fine.

"You arse. I just get feeling back and that's the first thing you do?"

Logan only smirked and proceeded to keep his poor lover awake hours longer than he planned.

* * *

Logan squirmed.

Lucius was glaring at him again.

And he hadn't the foggiest as to why.

"I heard you."

Oh.

"Keeping my son up all hours of the night."

Dammit, he forgot how vocal Harry was.

"And again, I'm not invited!"

Logan choked on the tea while Lucius finally caved and started laughing, holding his gut. He loved fucking with his children's mate's heads. It was quite comical and thus, brightened even the worst day.

"You're a sick bastard, you know that?"

"Yup. Been told that every day."

Lucius squeaked (though he adamantly denied it later) when someone draped over the back of the seat and pressed a kiss to the back of his head. He calmed himself down after telling himself he knew who it was, but that did not hide the fact the deed had been done. He had squeaked... so... un-Malfoy.

"God damn it, Severus, don't sneak up on me!"

"I apologize, but listening to you speak of incest flared my possessive nature."

Logan blinked as the two bickered slightly, having no knowledge of the darker male despite his long time with Harry. And thank the Gods when he walked in.

"Harry, my love, save me!"

"... you met Severus?"

"You're walking!?"

Harry jumped and took up a strange pose. That is, until no one would stop staring at him except Logan.

"Um... LOGAN, help!"

"You're fine."

"Arse... I just noticed it last night. Sorry I didn't tell you dad... and... dad...?"

Lucius laughed as Logan gathered his son into his arms, peppering kisses over his face while Harry protested and squirmed. Of course, while letting Severus massage his neck, he came to the thought his family had never been better off.

* * *

Girl: Tierra Melody; Boy: Zakkay Cain Draco's: Alcander Janus

Sorry, this took longer to do then I planned.


End file.
